What Astoria Saw
by Misaki234
Summary: When Astoria Malfoy arrives home early from a shopping trip, she is astonished to find her husband in bed with the most unlikely character...


Short story :) might do another chapter if it's popular enough :) read, review but most of all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Astoria Malfoy walked into the foyer of her beautiful manor and sighed, dropping the bags of shopping on the perfectly polished marble floor. Instantly her assigned house-elf, Kip, appeared next to her and took the bags, vanishing away to file the clothes and shoes in her vast walk-in wardrobe.<p>

Always the perfect Malfoy, Astoria smoothed down the cream cardigan she was wearing over a pale green dress, and glanced in the floor-length mirror that adorned one of the walls, making sure that her hair was in place and she looked presentable. In only an hour she was meeting Blaise Zabini, the man that she had been having a torrid affair with for the last few years.

Of course, both she and her husband, the eloquent and startling Draco, were forced into this marriage, neither sparing a look at each other throughout school, and, as a result, they often took on sexual partners outside of the marriage, choosing only to copulate between them in the hope of producing another child. Now that Scorpius was off on his fourth year at that wretched school, they had reduced their time together down to the bare minimum, only being intimate once a month as per the rules of the marriage.

As Astoria walked down to her walk-in wardrobe to find some sexy lingerie to pull on, she heard a moan coming from one of the usually disused bedrooms. Her curiosity peaked, she bent down and slipped off her expensive heeled shoes and crept in her stockings down to the bedroom, easing open the door to see the cause.

Imagine her surprise when she saw her husband laying down on the bed, his hands tied to the headboards, head thrown back in pleasure as the one and only Hermione Weasley (née Granger) sucked his cock. Astoria quickly put a hand over her mouth to stop her muffled gasp, and, suddenly eager to see the events that would unfold, disillusioned herself and silently shut the door behind her, moving closer to the bed to watch.

"Oh fuck, Granger," Astoria was shocked to hear the vile word from her husband's mouth, never once before hearing him curse. "Harder."

As she obeyed him, taking him deep in her throat (Astoria simply couldn't believe that Hermione could deep-throat him – he was far too big for her to do that) and sucking even harder, her cheeks hollowing out. After about thirty seconds of this, when Draco was clearly about to release, Hermione removed his erection from her mouth and straddled him, taking him inside her in one fell swoop.

She sat there, rocking her hips slowly and tantalisingly, until Draco begged for her to move.

Astoria just couldn't believe it. Her husband, pureblood extraordinaire, was buried inside a mudblood, a mudblood he had hated for years and years at school. And he was pleading with her to fuck him. However, as Astoria allowed her eyes to wonder over the dark-haired woman, she could understand why Draco would like her. She had a full figure, with large breasts, a small waist and hips that had enough there to grab hold of. Even her face had become prettier over the years, much softer than it was during her school years.

"Do you want more?" Hermione asked him, her tone seductive.

"Yes, fuck, yes," Draco strained against his bonds, thrusting his hips up.

"Behave yourself, Malfoy," Her voice dropped, and when he stilled she began to ride him, bouncing up and down, her hands braced on his chest. Every so often, her hips rolled around, causing him to gasp out loud. Astoria watched with a mixture of horror and interest at her movements, and she made a mental note of what seemed to put her in control and how her actions caused reactions.

"How do you want me?" Hermione stopped and asked him, relinquishing control.

She released his bonds and when he moved, following his orders and lying flat on her stomach on the bed, her hands braced around the individual bars of the headboard, and he wasted no time in securing her. When he surveyed Hermione's bottom, Astoria found herself a little aroused by the pure lust in his face as he nudged the mistress's legs open wide, watching her most private area come into view.

Draco leaned down and pressed his face against the crack, and from the noises that he was making and the way that Hermione began to cry out and thrust back against his face, he was putting his lips and tongue to very good use. Astoria could feel the dampness in her knickers at the action, never having that done to her.

Hermione orgasmed hard, crying out loud her husband's name and Astoria felt a little bit of annoyance at the blatant disrespect she was showing, fucking her husband in their own home. However, her displeasure disappeared when Draco crouched low over Hermione and thrusted into her weeping hole.

He was being rough with her, but she was enjoying it, savouring the feeling of him filling her up. By this point, Astoria couldn't help herself. She pulled up her dress and slipped her fingers into her silk underwear, surprised to feel how wet she was. She pushed two fingers inside and began to finger herself at the same pace as her husband thrusted into Hermione, feeling herself coming close to the edge almost immediately.

All three of them came at the same time, Hermione crying out into the pillow, Draco coming deep inside her and then his desperate wife orgasming over her fingers. Astoria let out a little gasp, but thankfully it appeared to go unnoticed through their post-coital after glow.

"Astoria will be back soon," Draco said, as he pulled out of her.

"Yes, I'll get going," Hermione said, a little stiffly as she chucked on her clothes.

"Granger, you are fantastic, you know that," Draco touched her on the arm, and Astoria saw her face soften.

"As are you," She said cheerfully, dipping down and placing a kiss on his lips before walking over the fireplace and flooing out.

"I heard you," Draco said out to the room, and Astoria felt her heart rate increase. "Astoria, I heard you so show yourself."

Astoria removed the disillusionment charm and Draco fixed his stormy grey eyes on her, making her quake under his gaze.

"I saw the door open," he said. "Why did you stay?"

"I don't know," Astoria replied, flinching when he grabbed hold of her hand and sniffed her fingers, a smug expression crossing his face.

"Oh, so you got off on seeing me fuck someone else, did you?" He smirked, and Astoria felt the overwhelming urge to slap him.

"You're never like that with me," Astoria said, her tone cold.

"Because you never do anything," Draco laughed. "You just lay there and let me do all the work."

"I don't find you attractive," Astoria commented, although her body's reaction to his naked body proved otherwise. "I'm going to meet Blaise."

"Have fun with him, darling," Draco sniggered as he left the room, going to take a shower.

Astoria stood there, her knickers damp and her nipples hard, and all she wanted to do was call her husband back in and have him lose control with her as he had done with that mudblood Granger. Instead, she didn't, leaving the room in a huff to apparate directly to Blaise's, where he proceeded to give her satisfactory sex, but nothing like what she craved.

The next week, Astoria walked in on them again, and this time she was prepared, already disillusioned and completely naked so she could masturbate freely to the sight.

Each week, she did the same thing, her most powerful orgasms coming from when her husband fucked another woman, and she knew there was nothing she could do about it.

Maybe, just maybe, the next time she and Draco were due to copulate, she would actually make an effort. She wanted to feel his tongue against her, his animalistic thrusts into her trembling body, her name on his lips as he came.

She needed to go buy some new lingerie to entice her husband into bed….

* * *

><p>Done done done. Not sure what I'm doing with this story – if I carry on it will only be one more chapter.<p>

Review and let me know what you think

Becky

xoxox


End file.
